Adding compelling haptic effects at the right time in a video clip may improve the user's viewing experience and make the experience more immersive. This may be achieved by manually authoring the haptic effects and adding the haptic effects in a timeline. However, manually authoring the haptic effects can be time consuming for inexperienced users and even if users are willing to spend enough time to create relevant effects, they might not have the artistic touch that experienced haptic effects authors have, which may result in bad effects that could ruin the experience.